1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a camera system and a camera body that can prevent image vibration that originates in camera vibration and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2001-209084, there is disclosed a vibration compensation device that detects an amount of vibration based upon the angular velocity with which a camera vibrates, or upon the vibration of the image, and that compensates vibration of an image capture surface or of a film surface by driving a vibration compensation lens according to this amount of vibration that has been detected. With this type of vibration compensation device, the vibration compensation lens constitutes one portion of the photographic optical system, and is shifted in two directions that are orthogonal to the photographic optical axis, and that are moreover mutually orthogonal.